The present invention relates to a submarine signaling device and more particularly to a signaling device containing a pyrotechnic composition and which is launched from a submerged submarine.
Submarines have used pyrotechnic signals as a means of providing a mark on the ocean surface in order to show the relative position of the submarine to surface ships. Heretofore, most signal devices have been provided with a fixed time delay which permits the signal to rise to the surface before the pyrotechnic is ignited. However with the advent of nuclear submarines, which can operate faster and at greater depths, the fixed time delay device is no longer adequate as the submarine may travel a great distance between the time of launch and the time of ignition of the pyrotechnic device.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of the fixed time delay type device, devices have been provided that operate by pressure and are actuated upon reaching a predetermined depth. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,111 which issued Aug. 7, 1962, to Baker et al. This patent shows an arming and firing mechanism which operates through progressive steps and is actuated by changing pressure of the water medium through which it is launched. A relatively high hydraulic pressure is first used to align a portion of a firing pin and then a low pressure is used to actuate another portion of the firing pin which then strikes that portion which was placed in alignment. While this patent does provide the desired function, that is, the pyrotechnic is ignited upon the signal fuze reaching the surface, nevertheless the complicated mechanism is expensive to build and the complicated mechanism can result in malfunctioning.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,789, which issued July 27, 1965, to Stanley M. Fasig and Glenn C. Johnson, another submarine signaling device is shown and described which operates similar to the Baker et al device in that the pyrotechnic composition is not ignited until the signal reaches the surface of the water. A sea water battery is provided and, upon the signal reaching the surface, the battery is ejected into the sea and the water, acting as an electrolyte, energizes the battery plates.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,453, which issued Aug. 10, 1965 to Stanley M. Fasig and Glenn C. Johnson, still another submarine signaling device is disclosed which also uses a sea water battery and, upon the signal reaching the surface, a valve is opened which permits the battery compartment to be flooded and the sea water, acting as an electrolyte, energizes the battery plates.